Letters of memories
by Princess Amulet
Summary: My Series of letters for different Saints...next up Hyoga
1. Little Brother

Little Brothers

I don't own Saint Seiya

By:Andromeda Sage

(Ikki's P.O.V.)

* * *

To Whom It May Concern,

Shun is everything I'm not.

He's sweet and kind.

He's wise and stable.

He's gentle yet brave.

Shun is loved by all even me.

He loves me because we are Brothers and Friends.

He saved me from myself and for that I am forever grateful.

Shun accepted me for who I am and still does.

I have come to accept him for who he is and if you're not down with that,there's the dang door.

I must leave once again but before I do I need to say this.

I love you little brother always have and always will.

-Ikki


	2. Fond Memories

Fond Memories

I don't own Saint Seiya

By: Andromeda Sage

A/N: The green puff-ball is Shion

* * *

To Whom It May Concern,

It has been thirteen years since that green puff-ball died.

How I miss that puff-ball even now.

We've been friends since childhood,we trained together,and we fought with each other like normal friends do,

We lived and fought through the First Holy War.

As fate would have it we are separated by duty.

Shion stayed in Greece and I went to China.

I miss my friend whom I love like a brother.

I will always cherish his memory.

As much as I have come to cherish you both.

You both have warmed an old man's heart greatly my son and my daughter.

I must confess this to you before I leave this place.

I will always love you three.

-Dohko

A/N:This is for my gramps February 9,1934-March 22,1985. I love and miss you more than words could express.


	3. Cherished Brother

Cherished Brother

I don't own Saint Seiya

Andromeda Sage

* * *

To Whom It May Concern,

My brother really is an awesome guy.

I've often wondered if Saga's ashamed of me or was my brother trying to protect me from Ares.

I will never know.

My brother has been forgiven many times by Athena and so many others.

Saga still keeps seeking their forgiveness like a dying man seeking for water.

Athena and the others seem to understand this and I'm clueless about this ...Seriously!

(sighs heavily)

I realize this when Aiolos explained it to me.

It seems my brother needs to hear it over and over again until he finally decides he is forgiven.

Saga has wronged so many people, myself included and well keep seeking our forgiveness.

I'll forgive Saga a million times over so he can finally find peace and move on.

My twin and I are so different in many ways yet we are the same in many ways indeed!

I have been forgiven and I have moved on, but Saga has not and will keep beating himself up until he feels that he is forgiven and loved again.

My best friend and cherished brother just so you hear again.

I love you more than my life and I will keep forgiving you until the end of the world.

So I can hear you laughing again.

So I can see you smile again.

So I can see you at peace finally.

-Kanon


	4. Of Cherished Memories

Of Cherish Memories

I don't own Saint Seiya

By:Andromeda Sage

* * *

To Whom It May Concern,

I hid myself from the outside world wanting freedom from this ache in my heart since My Master died.

A little red lamb found me and he turned my world upside down. Don't tell the little red lamb this or he'll get a swell head but the little red lamb has given me great joy and he is my reason I exist. The little red lamb means more to me than life itself.

A dragon came seeking my help like so many others. This dragon showed me that he would willingly give up his life for friendship. And this very dragon pitied himself against an anti-social psychopathic crab to protect Master Dohko.

My friends as a child is a misunderstood Virgo who is learning the meaning of the human heart and a gentle Bull who wouldn't hurt a fly .

I cherish these memories with all my heart and soul. Still the little red lamb is my greatest treasure of all.

-Mu


	5. Aquarius

**Aquarius**

**I don't own Saint Seiya**

**By: Andromeda Sage**

* * *

**To Whom It May Concern,**

**My Master is the coolest although he may act cold. He really isn't. My Master just acts that way, but he really is nice. You just have to read between lines to understand him.**

**Master Camus is the most intelligent of the Gold Saints in my opinion. I know when I fought against Master Camus it hurt him greatly as it did me. **

**I had the honor of knowing one of the coolest men ever and I shall forever cherish his memory.**

**Just I have come to know Master Camus best friend Milo of Scorpio. A prankster at heart but really another cool guy.**

**I have to go now but know this whomever finds this and reads it I will always think of Master Camus like an older brother and friend.**

**- Hyoga**

* * *

**A/N: I tried! **


End file.
